gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ABC
ABC es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, cantada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece a la banda Jackson 5. Contexto Esta canción formara parte de la lista de canciones que presentará New Directions en las Seccionales. ''' Esta, Man In The Mirror y Control forman parte del '''Jackson Medley. Letra You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before thumb I before E except after And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you Teach you, teach you All about love, dear, all about love Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girlthumb A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Reading and writing arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree But listen without the roots of love every day, girl Your education ain't complete T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you How to get an A, spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do A B C is easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody One, two, three, you and me Sit down girl I think I love you No get up girl show me what you can do Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now Shake it, shake it, baby, ooh Shake it, shake it, baby One, two, three baby oo oo A B C baby and now Do re mi baby now That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out A B C is easy it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Video thumb|left|300px|Escucha la Versión Completa Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio